Baraba
https://ultramangalaxy.com/ultraman-universe/major-kaiju/, also known as 'Varava'http://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/encyclopedia/tyrant, is a Choju from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He first appeared in episode 13 and was later killed off by Ultraman Ace in by the next episode. It was created by Yapool via combination of a space monster and the larva of a swallowtail butterfly. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 85,000 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension → Tokyo History Ultraman Ace Baraba was one of Yapool's choju that Yapool had specifically planned to be used in his latest effort to kill Ultraman Ace. Baraba's attack was first felt upon the older brother of a young boy, killing him. Later, Ultraman Ace was called into action by an Ultra Sign by the Ultra Brothers, who were on their way to investigate the planet of Golgotha. As Ace left to join his garrison, Yapool released Baraba onto Earth, who quickly went into smashing cars, buildings, and whatever laid in his path, with only little opposition in the form of TAC. It was also soon discovered that the investigation on Golgotha was a trap to kill the Ultra Brothers by Yapool, while Ace managed to escape thanks to some convincing, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack were crucified on the planet. He returned to Earth afterwards and face the same monster but the tide of the battle was in Yapool's favor, who threatened to bargain the Ultra Brothers' lives if his Choju killed, forcing Ace to admit defeat and revert to his hosts. The next day, Baraba returned to the city he attacked with his only opposition being TAC, leaving the tide of battle, one-sided. Once Ace recovered, rescued the Ultra Brothers, and stopped Ace Killer he returned back to Earth to settle business with Baraba. Baraba tried to kill Ace by shooting his Sword at the Ultra, but Ace caught the sword and threw it back, impaling Baraba through the torso. Ace then rushed forwards, and delivered a blow to the back of the beast's head, dislodging its eyes and leaving the monster dashing about in intense pain. Ace then dislodged Baraba's ax-hand, caught it, and charged, slicing the Choju's head off as he rushed past. Amidst great cheering from TAC and civilians, Ace flew off to recover. Trivia *Design: Yoshio Suzuki *Baraba's roar is a modified Gigan roar. *Although not physically seen, Baraba is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *His death is arguably one of, if not the, most brutal deaths in the Ultra Series. *Baraba was named for the thief that Pontius Pilate was told to free instead of Jesus in the Christian Bible, . This is shown by the similarities of their katakana spelling , despite the differences of their romanization. *Baraba's death by its own sword is a reference to the old proverb by the , " ". *Interestingly, in the Ace manga Mitsuhoshi Akihito, only Baraba appears, Ace Killer being abscent and instead the former taking on the name. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, his arms and weaponry are part of Tyrant, a monster who was created/combined by the souls of one of the past defeated monsters. Ultraman Ginga Baraba participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He was first seen as a Spark Doll being dug by Hikaru Raido after detecting him with the Ginga Spark. Alien Icarus then stole the Spark Doll after Hikaru gave it to Misuzu Isurugi. Icarus then DarkLived himself as well as Baraba, Red King, Seagorath, King Crab, Bemstar, and Hanzagiran to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji as Jean-Nine, all of the monsters, including Baraba, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were the collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special Ginga the Live!, Baraba appears along with many of the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Powers and Weapons *Flames: Baraba can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. * : Baraba can fire out a chained grappling hook from his mace hand, with his spiked hand serving as a tensor. This chain can then coil around an enemy's throat or body part. By pulling on the chain with his spiked hand, Baraba can stagger or trip opponents. However, this ability has a fatal flaw, in that if an opponent can dislodge the mace. *Sword Flashes: Baraba can create paralyzing flashes of light emitting from the sword on his head. *Sword Launch: The horn-like sword that adorns Baraba’s head is capable of launching from his head like a missile. While this sword is incredibly fast, opponents with swift reflexes can grab the sword in flight and wield it as a weapon of their own. *Tail: Baraba's tail splits into three pieces near the end of it. It can be used to strangle foes. Baraba Flames.jpg|Flames Barabas Grappling Hook.png|Hook Claw Sword Flashes.jpg|Sword Flashes Baraba Tail.jpg|Tail Spark Doll Baraba became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was found by Alien Icarus and used to re-create the the kaiju Tyrant. Eventually, all of Tyrant's sets of Spark Dolls claimed by Hikaru when said monster defeated. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Baraba was freed from the curse the befell him and along with other former victims, returned to their home worlds. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *Baraba was used by Alien Icarus with other Spark Dolls and himself to become Tyrant. Eventually, the monster defeated by the combined forces of Hikaru/Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya/Jean-Nine. BarabasScan.gif|Baraba's Spark Doll being scanned by Dark Dummy Spark Tyrantbeforecombine.jpeg DarkDummySparkKaijuFusion.gif Merchandise Baraba was released once in the Ultra Monster Series. He is 5.5 in tall and has 3 points of articulation. His coloring is off a little because he is black with a blue belly highlight and is pink and purple on his head. In 2013, he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He is 5 inches tall and has a more accurate color design to him and is #18 in the series. Barabas toys.jpg|Baraba barabas spark doll.jpg|Baraba Spark Doll Barabas X-Plus.jpg|Baraba X-Plus Gallery Barabas-0.jpg Barabas-0.png Barabas.png Barabas Grappling Hook I.png Barabas sowrd.png Ace_holding_Barabas's_sword.png|Ace holding Baraba's sword Barabas_impaled_with_his_own_sword.png|Baraba is impaled with his own sword barabas impailed.jpg Barabas eye scream.png|Ace hits Baraba, causing his eyes to burst out of their sockets Barabas_in_extreme_pain.png|Baraba running around after his eyes burst Ace_dislodging_Barabas's_mace.png|Ace dislodges Baraba's mace Ace_holding_Barabas's_mace.png|Ace grabs the mace Ace_slashing_Barabas_with_his_own_mace.png|Ace slashes Baraba with the mace Barabas's_head_falls_off.png|Baraba's head falls off Barabas 4.jpg|Baraba Behind the Scenes BARABAS1.jpg BARABBA V.png References ja:バラバ Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Tyrant's Body Parts